


Working Dog

by MASD_1138



Series: I've Got You [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dog BB-8, F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Military!Poe, Service Dogs, Student!Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 16:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MASD_1138/pseuds/MASD_1138
Summary: After Poe asks her to be apart of one of his Halloween tradition, Rey has an idea for their costumes.





	Working Dog

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the prompt: 19. “Can we please put y/our pet in a costume?”. This is part two for one of the fics I wrote for Damerey week. I hope you like it.

They’re lounging on the couch, watching a movie and enjoying their night off. Rey is sitting between his legs, her back to his chest. Her head is tucked under his chin and their fingers laced together on Rey’s lap. Beebee is laying on the ground, in front of the couch, quietly munching on a bone. 

“Sweetheart, I was wondering if you had anything planned on Halloween night?” Poe asks over the movie, playing with her fingers nervously.

“I don’t think so. There’s a party planned by students in my program, but I went last year and didn’t really have fun. Why, do you have something planned?” Rey answers, tilting her head back so she can see his face.

“Well, it’s just that I signed up to help chaperone kids on the base for trick-or-treating. It’s just that I remembered when I was young and both my parents were deployed and my grandpa was too old to walk with me for a couple of hours. The base we lived on had this program where veterans or un-deployed soldiers could sign up to bring kids that their parents were deployed and lived on base trick-or-treating. There’s an organization just like that on my base. I’ve been doing it for a couple of years, especially when I wasn’t on tour, and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me,” Poe tells her this with nostalgia in his eyes. “It’s fine if you don’t want too, I can take the earlier shift so I would be back earlier and we can do something together,” he adds quickly, not wanting to impose this activity on her. 

“I would love to go with you. It’s really sweet Poe. You’ve never told me about this,” Rey muses and squeezes his fingers to reassure him.

“I just never thought of bringing it up. The look those kids get when you come and get them on their doorsteps and tell them that they get to go get candy is amazing. Sometimes it’s the mom or dad that’s not in the military that’s really grateful that you are helping them wrangle their kids during the night. I helped a mom last year whose husband came back with an injury and couldn't really leave the house.”

“That’s amazing, I would love to be apart of it. Do I have to sign up somewhere?” Rey inquires.

“I’ll take care of it, an old buddy of mine is in charge of it this year. Thank you for coming with me.”

“I can tell that this means a lot to you, so it means a lot to me,” she says sweetly and turns her head so she can press a kiss to his jaw. “Do we have to wear a specific costume?” 

“We’ll have to wear one of those orange reflective vest to make sure the kids are safe and know who we are, but you can pretty much wear what you want under.” 

“Okay, I’ll think of something,” Rey says and snuggles back into his chest, already thinking of her plan for next week.

***

Two days before Halloween, Rey enters Poe’s apartment after her day at university with a couple of shopping bags. She immediately runs to the bedroom after toeing her boots off and throws the bags in the back of her side of her side of the closet before Poe can even say hello.

“Sweetheart? Are you okay?” Poe calls from the couch. 

“Yeah, everything fine, I just stained my shirt at lunch and wanted to change!” Rey answers back while shimmying out of her jeans. 

She puts on a pair of sleeping shorts and opens one of Poe’s drawers to fish for a shirt. She puts it on and leaves the bedroom after making sure that the bags are properly hidden. She goes to the living room and plops down on the couch beside Poe. He smiles and puts an arm around her shoulders.

“You’re later than usual,” Poe muses and kisses the side of her head. “Did you miss your bus?”

“Yeah, I was studying the library and didn’t see the time fly,” Rey hums.

“You should have called me, I would have come to get you.”

“It was fine, I noticed the time fifteen minutes before the next bus. I’m here now.” She smiles up at him and cradles his cheek with her hand.

“Yes you are,” Poe mumbles as he leans in to kiss her. 

They make out for a while, enjoying each-other’s company. Then they lay on the couch, Rey laying on top of Poe and playing with his hair. 

**“Poe, can we please put Beebee in a costume?”** Rey asks after a while.

Poe laughs under her, wondering where that question is coming from. “I don’t have one for him, but if I had sure.” He kisses the top of her head. “As long as it doesn’t hide the fact that he’s a service dog, it’s fine,” he adds.

“Okay, that’s good to know.”

***

Poe walks into his apartment after going to the store to get the groceries. He bends down and takes of Bee’s work harness and walks to the kitchen to unpack everything. His dog immediately goes to the back of the apartment, presumably going to find Rey. As he puts the eggs in the refrigerator, Rey’s voice spooks him.

“Poe, can you come to the bedroom please?” Rey’s voice is slightly muffled by the walls.

He closes the door to the fridge and walks to the bedroom, curious to know what Rey needs him for. When he enters the room, Rey is sitting in the middle of the bed, disguised as a construction worker. She has a hard hat on and the reflective vest identifying her as a volunteer, looking absolutely adorable in the oversized plaid shirt that she obviously stole from his side of the closet. 

However, the thing that truly makes his heart melt, his the fact that Beebee is also in a little construction worker outfit with a tiny hard hat tied on the top of his head and between his ears by an elastic string. His working dog bandana proudly tied around his neck and resting on his chest. The golden retriever looks completely happy with the situation, just like Rey sitting beside him.

Poe is rendered speechless by the cuteness of the situation, but he is still able to smile at her. 

“I also got something for you,” Rey says, holding something behind her back.

“What is it?” Poe asks, walking to the bed.

Rey reveals the other hard hat that she was hiding and hands it to him with a smile. Poe takes it in and looks back at her, knowing that she wants to explain herself.

 

“So, when you told me about the activity, I was trying to think of a costume that would look nice with the vest and one that would be easy to find. I pretty much just had to buy the hard hats and I thought that we could both be dressed in a couple’s costume.” Poe moves forwards and sits on the bed, scratching Bee behind the ears. “But when I was in the costume shop, I spotted the dog section and got really excited when I found a dog sized matching outfit. I just thought that we could do.” Rey blushes a bit like she’s embarrassed and Poe takes her hand so she knows it’s fine. “You know, a family costume.”

 

Poe eyes snap up at the words. “A family costume?”

“Yeah, you know when parents like dress their kids in costume that matches to their’s,” she says, even if she knows he understand what she means.

“Our family, I like it.” Poe leans in and kisses her cheek. “ I really like it.”

“Thank god ‘cause I bought the outfit before asking you if I could dress up Bee,” Rey sighs and hugs him.

“That’s why you were acting weird when you got home a couple days ago,” Poe laughs. “Because you forgot to ask me if we could all dress up as construction workers for Halloween?” He wraps his arm around her waist to pull her onto his lap. “I love you.” He kisses the tip of her knows and puts his forehead against hers.

“I love you too.”

Beside them Beebee whines and wiggles in between them. 

“I love you too, my little working dog,” Poe says, making Rey laugh at his pun.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween everyone!


End file.
